


I Have to Do This

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Troubled Blood, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, phone number change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Strike has just changed his phone number and eventually updates his contact list.
Series: Striketober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	I Have to Do This

**Author's Note:**

> I've realised I'm terrible at challenges! Had no inspiration the entire week, but here it comes, together with the weekend!

**Dear %name%,**

**This is Cormoran Strike. Please note that this is my new phone number; the old one is going to be unavailable from now on.**

**Have a nice day,**

**C.**

Strike had just activated his new sim and was now going through his contact list, in alphabetical order, sending the identical messages to those he considered worth notifying of his number change. (Not before informing Robin, of course, but her number was listed as a “favourite” and appeared on top of the list).

He got to the letter C, eventually. The moment he both dreaded and anticipated finally arrived.

She was the only reason he changed his number. It would be madness to send her a message starting with “Dear Charlotte…”, however strong the temptation.

“I have to do this,” he muttered, as if explaining what he was going to do next, both to himself and to the fading image of Charlotte in his mind.

**Edit contact.**

**Delete contact.**

**Are you sure...?**

_Of course I’m bloody sure._

**1 contact deleted successfully.**

Stirike emitted a sigh of relief and moved on.

**Dear Dave…**

**Author's Note:**

> Am I too naive to believe he deleted Ciara Porter's number long, long ago?..


End file.
